


Inky Black Numbers

by Charmingwolf



Category: Danny Gonzalez, Drew Gooden - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: AU, First Meeting, Literally running into each other, M/M, phone numbers on hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: Danny works for an social media advertising company.Drew works as a freelancing video editor.This is how they met.





	Inky Black Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are BASED on REAL PEOPLE. Dont take this as fact. It is NOT REAL OMG They have WIVES but i still wrote this.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Danny was in a rush to get coffee then get to work. It was a stressful morning already with ten calls before he even got into the shower. Why did they need him so badly? Couldn't they do work on their own? 

The office was busy with calls almost 24/7 with danny being in charge of a small group of five people. Their job was to try (and often fail) to connect with younger audiences in advertising their products. They sold computer supplies and a call office for things like that was so out of date. Danny wondered how they kept the lights on and paid as well as they did. 

Whatever he was in a rush and he ran into someone. Hard. Knocking them both back on the ground. Danny rubbed his head and hurried to pick up the contents that had fallen out of his bag. 

“Sorry sorry” Danny muttered keeping his head down.

“No no. My fault” the guy said. He was collecting his own papers and bag. 

Danny went for a mad grab for his papers, hoping he was getting the right stuff. He looked up for a second. His face flushing as his eyes met the other man's. 

Shit his eyes are kind of intense. 

Danny hurried a little bit and got to his feet. “Im sorry i gotta go” 

The other guy stood up too, working on rearranging the papers in his hands. “uh… im Drew”

He blinked and said as fast as he could. “Danny my name” 

Then Drew smiled, his whole face lighting up. “Hello Danny my name.” 

Danny laughed “y-yeaah” it came out stuttered with his laugh. 

Shuffling his papers around in his own hands to try and get them back in his bag, he tried to find the next words to get Drew’s number or something. 

“Where are you headed?” Drew said first.

“Oh im on my way to work. Im… OH SHIT IM ON MY WAY TO WORK!” Danny yelled “Fuck fuck. Uhh” 

Danny shoved his papers in his backpack and pulled out a pen. He grabbed one of Drew’s hands, covering the back in inky black numbers. 

“I’m not going to be able to get coffee now. But maybe we can get coffee together?” Danny said as smoothly as he could muster in his haste. “Im sorry I gotta go. Uh uhh Call me!” and he was off down the sidewalk. 

Leaving Drew to blink in confusion.

“He had really blue eyes.” he said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> AristotleCoyote.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Dont forget to Kudo and comment. If you wanna see more please tell me! Comments keep me motivated.


End file.
